


Inappropriate Socks

by TheNightshadeDeluxe



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: GTOP, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightshadeDeluxe/pseuds/TheNightshadeDeluxe
Summary: Jiyong starts as a junior financial analyst at a broking firm. Seunghyun is his direct manager who is a stickler for the rules. His world is turned on its head when he notices Jiyong inappropriate socks...





	Inappropriate Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Finally remembered to drop this over here from AFF. Happy Birthday/New Year/Festivus! *throws confetti*

_Day one, Monday morning, blue and green stripes_

Seunghyun arrived in the office at 7:15 am.

He had weekly trading reports to review, compliance checks to manage, an audit review to prepare for and a slew of management sign-offs to work through. Of course, he was the only one in at this time and would be alone for the next hour and a half giving him ample time to get a head start on his day.

At 9:15 am, a knock at his door broke his concentration on last year’s audit review papers and he huffed quietly at the interruption. It was the head of the HR department bringing around the new recruits, one of which he’d be taking on and passing off as soon as was humanly possible so he could get back to his spreadsheets and reports.

Seunghyun knew he had a reputation for being a stickler for the rules and he was okay with that. He needed to be and it was never malicious or without reason.

His attention was directed to the young man presented as the new financial analyst joining his team. Kwon Jiyong bowed and shook his hand. To Seunghyun, the kid seemed pleasant enough. He was well presented in a crisp navy blue suit, blond hair coiffed just so and an easy smile. He didn’t even mind the garish flash of blue and green striped socks that he caught as he left his office.

 

*

Jiyong went through the motions of filling out the required forms, blazes through the psych assessment and prepares to meet his new boss.

What he wasn’t prepared for was how HOT the guy was! Even in his buttoned-down conservativeness with his thick-rimmed glasses and slicked down hair, Jiyong was immediately drawn to him.

_Moth? Meet Flame._

There was something about his beautiful dark eyes, framed by thick eyebrows and the way his mouth seemed to curl up at the corners that send giddy little shudders flickering through his insides. When he stood and extended his hand (good lord, his hand was so soft and warm), Jiyong shook it firmly, just the once and bowed.

 

*

_Week Two, Thursday, fluorescent yellow polka dots_

Jiyong wears the brightest yellow polka dot socks under his form hugging black trousers; the contrast is so striking Seunghyun thinks it’s like looking directly into the sun. It burns his retinas and it makes him grind his teeth in irritation. It’s a flagrant disregard for the corporate dress policy enforced by Human Resources. A policy that he himself signed off on with appropriately dotted I’s and crossed T’s. He’d have to talk to him and remind him of company policy on the matter and that would be the end of that.

_Thursday night, Victorian ankle porn_

Seunghyun dreams of nibbling and suckling on those flashes of ankle he’s borne witness to on a number of occasions over the past two weeks. His hands also lovingly caress the high tight curves of Jiyong’s ass in those almost obscenely tight pants that end just above his ceaselessly lovely bony ankles. The way Jiyong kisses him in his dreams – completely unabashed and filthy – makes Seunghyun wake sticky and breathless.

The guilt he carries with him about these ridiculous dreams! Whenever Jiyong greets him with that sweet smile and the way his eyes reflect it every morning make his insides churn and his head swim. Then the guilt and awkwardness consumes him as he flees to the confines of his small office for most of the day.

But he always runs into him. In the corridors, the lunchroom, team meetings, and god forbid the bathroom on occasion. The garish socks that taunt him and make his cheeks blaze for a number of reasons. Not mostly for whom they are attached to.

In an effort to shut down his short-circuiting brain, he threw himself into his work. Reports. Audits. Staff meetings. Documenting trades. Filing. Policy reviews. Yes, that would all keep him sane.

Or so he hoped.

 

*

_Week Three, Friday, highlighter pink_

Seunghyun started early like always. He was in the office by 7:15 am while most others wandered in closer to 9:00 am. He’d shake his head when everyone starting getting into mad panics about how much work they had or that they needed to get done before market close. Of course, they did! If they were more organised they wouldn’t be in this mess. Every day it was the same thing.

People never learned.

Jiyong continued to be a delicious distraction throughout the day. 

Corridors. Meeting Rooms. The Kitchen. 

_Dammit._

He just had to get through the day, get home and manage things on his own. 

He could do this. 

**5:15 pm**

He focused his attention back on his work, furiously perusing spreadsheets and market movements from the previous week’s trades when he heard a knock at his door. He looked up at the interruption. A blond head and sweet caramel eyes sheepishly poked in through the door.

It was Jiyong. And his retina-burning pink socks. _Shit._

“Good afternoon Mr. Choi, mind if I come in?” he ventured.

Seunghyun was impressed that he was in so early and was still here after five on a Friday.

“Of course not, please take a seat,” he offered genially. “What can I do for you?”

Jiyong stepped inside his office carefully closing the door behind him and sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk. He looked flustered; he fidgeted in his seat, almost squirming under Seunghyun’s questioning gaze.

“Everything okay, Jiyong?”

“Ah yeah, sure,” he replied nervously.

Seunghyun had not seen him like this before. This seemed out of character even though he’d only been with them for three weeks.

“It’s okay, Jiyong. You know you can tell me anything in complete confidence. It won’t go outside of these four walls. Now, what seems to be the problem?” he assured.

Jiyong hadn’t made eye contact with him since he sat down. Seunghyun was worried and knew that something was up.

“It’s just that...” he suddenly stood and walked around to Seunghyun’s side of the desk.

Seunghyun felt his face flush as he did his best to maintain an aura of professionalism. When Jiyong swivelled his chair to face him, one hand resting on the back and the other on the arm effectively trapping him is when a little bubble of panic flared in Seunghyun’s chest.

_What in the bluest of hells...was he doing?_

Jiyong sighed before continuing, his eyes focused intently on Seunghyun’s: “I can’t stop thinking about you and it’s driving me crazy. I know it’s incredibly inappropriate so that’s why I think I should tender my resignation, effective immediately,” Jiyong said quietly as he chewed his bottom lip with a half-lidded gaze.

Seunghyun’s eyes widened at Jiyong’s confession and the proximity of his mouth from his. He couldn’t help his eyes from drifting down to settle on his plump bottom lip partially imprisoned behind the top row of straight white teeth. He heaved a sigh and tried to collect his thoughts, even though his heart was galloping in his chest.

_Was this a test? A cruel joke at his expense? Was he dreaming?_

He sighed heavily before stating: “I don’t think that will be necessary, Ji—”

The sudden press of Jiyong’s soft mouth on his cut Seunghyun’s words off midstream. His eyebrows climbed into his hairline as the shock of the boy’s warm lips moulding themselves over his was making his brain short circuit.

_This was an HR nightmare! He could lose—_

Jiyong’s tongue slipped past the delicate border of his mouth and Seunghyun was set adrift. The boy knew sure how to kiss and Seunghyun felt like he’d forgotten how to breathe. Seunghyun softened against him and mirrored his movement before he could stop himself, his tongue gingerly seeking out the soft warmth of Jiyong’s, muffled moans escaping them both, as they were lost in the moment. Jiyong straddled his lap as he deepened the kiss and Seunghyun found his hands and fingers caressing his thighs until they landed on the firm curves of his ass pulling him closer. His fingers drew small circles around his bony ankles... god those ankles! 

They stayed locked in their heated kiss before Seunghyun regained some semblance of composure and pulled back. His face was flushed pink and Jiyong couldn’t help the small smile that broke across his face, it seemed utterly ridiculous that Seunghyun didn’t even know how adorable he was right now. Cheeks ruddy and lips kiss-flushed.

Seunghyun’s eyes were drawn down to the highlighter pink socks Jiyong was wearing. Not only was he being kissed senseless by one of his employees, but it was also one that had been shamelessly flouting the dress code. It was something he was certain the HR team would shrug off even if he did report it, given his stickler status.

And how here he was breaking a million and one of the rules he’d signed off on.

Jiyong pushed in closer and claimed his lips again before Seunghyun pulled him back momentarily.

“Yeah, I think you’re definitely gonna need my resignation after this,” Jiyong purred against him.

“Wait... what? Why?” Seunghyun was beyond confused. Sure, they kissed and there was a strong attraction on both sides but he was sure that there was no need for such drastic measures. And he'd tell him so. Well, he would the second he figured out how to speak again. 

Jiyong quickly slipped out of his lap to cross the room to lock his office door. He slipped some items out of his pockets (and Seunghyun idly wondered how he managed to fit anything into such form-fitting trousers anyway) and flung them across the desk to him. He registered condoms and small packets of lube. The hits just kept on coming.

“Because mister boss man. I’m going to need you to fuck me into the desk is why and I’m pretty sure that breaches a whole swag of HR stuff,” Jiyong said with a knowingly wicked grin.

Seunghyun’s mouth sat silently agape and his brain melted as Jiyong slipped the tie from around his throat and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“So,” he kissed the side of his exposed throat making Seunghyun shudder and gasp, “I figure it’s best if I go after you’ve fucked me don’t you think?”

Seunghyun was still too confused to think, to speak, to react when Jiyong reached down between his legs and began caressing him through his pants.

All of this was so wrong, so so wrong but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want it. In all his years, he’d never done anything like this. Then again, there’d never been anyone like Jiyong in his life. He’d not been affected this way by anyone before.

“B-but uhhhh,” he began.

“Shhhh, it’s okay gorgeous. You’re gonna be amazing and I’m gonna be just fine,” Jiyong gritted against his ear setting his body and skin ablaze.

He sat back for a moment to undress until he was left in nothing but knee-high pink socks. Seunghyun couldn’t deny how hot it made him. The very thing that had caught his attention was now in full form and it made him achingly hard. Jiyong slipped into his space again and undress him through fevered kisses and skin-blazing caresses.

 

*

 

The gods knew Seunghyun likely lose his job for any number of inappropriate things that were happening right now, the most of all the way Jiyong rode him hard on his desk but he no longer cared. His carefully stacked papers were strewn onto the floor, along with his clothes and he honestly didn’t know or care if there was anyone left in the office that could hear them - even though he doubted it.

But none of it mattered in the least when he lost himself repeatedly inside the tight crushing heat of the screaming hot blond fucking him breathless.

Seunghyun's fingers sunk into his flawless thighs as he came and he quietly cursed him for his new-found penchant for inappropriate socks.

 

FIN


End file.
